Pokemon Aura Fighters
by SamuraiGunner
Summary: En el mundo pokemon, siempre se han contado historias de los valerosos entrenadores que, con su esfuerzo, dedicación y valor, han logrado hacerse de su lugar en el mundo, esta es la historia de una entrenadora y sus amigas que, pasaran todo tipo de obstáculos y retos para cumplir su sueño, hacerse de su lugar en este mágico y misterioso mundo que las rodean.


Esta historia tiene muchos personajes que son creaciones mías y otros que son de los juegos de Pokemon, estos personajes no me pertenecen.

La historia sera clasificación M para evitar problemas por algunas situaciones serias o en cierta medida crudas que pasaran avanzando la historia.

Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten este nuevo proyecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era otra noche tranquila en mi adorado pueblo Twinleaf de la región Sinnoh, la noche era fresca, un poco nublada y había una hermosa vista de la luna llena y de las estrellas…no hay duda que extrañare estas noches tranquilas en mi hogar, pero ya tome mi decisión y no me pienso retractarme de eso, verán mañana iniciare mi viaje pokemon, el profesor Rowan está en el lago Verity en un laboratorio provisional para los nuevos entrenadores que comenzaran su viaje, mi amiga Airi y yo iremos con él para recibir nuestros primeros pokemons…por lo visto olvide decir mi nombre, bien mi nombre es…

-¡Mizuki!-grito mi abuela desde el patio con su Lucario a lado-¡Si no bajas en este instante del tejado yo misma iré por ti!-termino por decir mi abuela mientras agitaba su espada de bambú.

Bueno…mi abuela ya hizo la presentación oficial…si se preguntan porque tiene una espada de bambú es porque muy probablemente no tuvo tiempo para agarrar la que tiene filo…de acuerdo les diré, verán vengo de un linaje de "guardianes de aura" que usan espadas para proteger la justicia, los pokemons, etc.…bueno el caso es que TODOS los miembros de la familia deben aprender a detectar el aura, usar la espada y de preferencia tener un pokemon que pueda detectar el aura, en el caso de mi abuela ella decidió tener un Lucario…por desgracia no hicieron la excepción conmigo, así que soporte años de duro entrenamiento para continuar la tradición excepto por la parte que aun no tengo un pokemon como el de mi abuela.

En fin si no me bajo mi abuela ira por mi y sinceramente no estoy de humor para ser aporreada aunque sea con algo sin filo, así que con mucho cuidado me baje del tejado, al bajar mi abuela me miro con su siempre mirada estricta y me dijo.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre perder el tiempo, es tu última noche aquí, deberías pasar más tiempo con tu madre y conmigo-dijo mi abuela con una voz algo severa y con la espada en su hombro, por otro lado su Lucario me veía con cierta severidad con los brazos cruzados…sin duda son el uno para el otro.

-Tranquila abuelita, solo quería ver por última vez el pueblo desde el tejado, sin duda extrañare mucho a ustedes y este lugar-dije con cierta tranquilidad.

Mi abuela solo se limito a suspirar con una expresión algo cansada, al igual que su Lucario y los tres fuimos a la cocina donde mi madre y su Lucario ya tenía lista la cena, mi madre me recibió como de costumbre desde que le dije que pronto iniciaría mi viaje pokemon.

-¡Mizu Mizu, por un momento creí que no bajarías a cenar! TToTT-dijo mi mama lanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme mientras lloraba sobre mi…si, mi mama no tomo muy bien la noticia, pero era inevitable, mi papa fue entrenador pokemon y ahora me toca a mí.

-Tranquila mama, nunca me perdería mi última deliciosa cena de mi querida madre-le dije en tono amable y tranquilo mientras también la abrazaba, el Lucario de mi madre nos veía comprensivamente mientras terminaba de colocar los platos.

-Si sigues así de suave, no me sorprendería que fueras devorada por un grupo de Houndoom-dijo me abuela en tono de fastidio y sentándose a la mesa junto con su Lucario.

-¡Mami por favor no digas esas cosas!-dijo mi mama en tono preocupado y con los ojos llorosos…lo sé es increíble que las dos sean madre e hija.

-Descuida mama, nunca le daría ese gusto a esta anciana amargada-dijo con cierta tranquilidad.

-No me extrañaría, nunca has sido muy obediente-dijo mi abuela en tono algo tranquilo mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Sin más comenzamos a cenar, la cena transcurrió como las de siempre, mi abuela quejándose de lo vaga que soy, mi mama defendiéndome, yo simplemente ignorando a mi abuela, luego ella se molesta porque no la tomo en serio, luego su Lucario me veía con desaprobación, luego el Lucario de mi mama veía con cierto enojo al Lucario de mi abuela…en fin lo de siempre, después de la tranquila cena y de acomodar la cocina me fui directamente a mi habitación.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue acostarme en la cama y seguir reflexionando una de las incógnitas más importantes para un entrenador pokemon…decidir cuál será mi primer pokemon, sinceramente no tengo ninguna preferencia por algún tipo, pero creo que debo ver cuál es el que me conviene más…mmm…Turtwig se transforma en un Torterra que es básicamente un tanque, pero tiene como tres tipos que son súper efectivos contra él.

Por otro lado, Piplup lo dañan pocos tipos pero cuando evoluciona a Empoleon aunque tiene buenos estatus, lo dañan como tres tipos, en el caso de Chimchar evoluciona en un Infernapes que es un excelente atacante y muy veloz, el problema es que tiene como cuatro tipos que le hace súper efectivo…bueno supongo que no resolveré esto hasta que llegue con el profesor Rowan, como ya era algo tarde y tenía que ir temprano con él, decidí mejor dormirme temprano, así que rápidamente me quite la ropa, me puse la piyama y me fui a dormir.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta, me pare con un poco de pereza y fui abrir la puerta, para mi sorpresa era mi mama que traía una almohada consigo.

-Mizuki…puedo pasar a tu habitación-dijo mi mama algo apenada.

Yo un poco sorprendida solo me limite a asentir y abrir más la puerta para que pasara, mi mama entró a paso lento, luego se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté alado de ella, hubo un silencio que por un momento creí que había durado horas, pero al ver mi reloj de reojo, me percate que en realidad solo había durado unos minutos, entonces mi mama comenzó a hablar.

-Estas completamente segura de tu decisión-dijo mi mama sin ningún tipo de rodeos, pero eso si con una marcada preocupación.

-Sabes que no soy del tipo que se retracta de lo que dice-dije tratando de sonar tranquila, ya tenía una idea de a donde llevaría esta conversación.

-Supongo que eso era obvio, eres igual a tu padre-dijo mi mama mostrando una sonrisa triste.

Yo sin pensarlo la abrace con fuerza, la razón por la que mi mama le preocupaba mucho este asunto es que mi papa también fue un entrenador pokemon, de hecho fue campeón de Sinnoh, pero un día que salió de viaje a atender un asunto sobre la liga pokemon, nunca regreso, lo ultimo que nos dijeron fue que hubo un atentado por una organización criminal en esa reunión a la que fue y el fue de las pocas personas que murieron, desde entonces mi mama nunca permitió que fuera a la academia pokemon para enrolarme como entrenadora amateur.

La razón por la que se de esas cosas es por mi abuela, y cuando me decidí a convertirme en entrenadora pokemon…solo abrí la vieja herida que ha tenido mi mama en el corazón durante todos estos años…teme demasiado que me pueda pasar algo similar a lo que le paso a mi padre, lo cual es bastante comprensible pero…no puedo echarme para atrás con esto y más porque así podre investigar quienes fueron los asesinos de mi padre.

Mi madre me correspondió el abrazo y luego comenzó a llorar, sin duda la cosa que más odio en este mundo es ver llorar a mi madre, ella se limito a acurrucarse en mi pecho y comenzar a sollozar con más fuerza, verán mi mama y mi abuela no son muy altas, mi mama solo mide 1.60m, mientras que mi abuela mide 1.65m, mi papa era un hombre muy alto y es por el que mido 1.72m, por eso mi mama pudo fácilmente acurrucarse en mí.

Estuvo así por casi quince minutos, hasta que por fin se calmo, luego se levanto y limpio sus lágrimas muy apenada, sinceramente a veces parece como si mi madre fuera mi hermana menor o algo así, porque mi mama aun sigue siendo alguien bastante joven, cuando mi mama termino me dijo.

-Lo siento, se supone que yo no debería ponerme así-dijo mi mama muy apenada y bajando la mirada.

-Tranquila mama, eso no te hace menos para mí, además me alegra tener una mama tan tierna como tu-dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ponía una sonrisa algo tonta.

-Puff hasta en eso le heredaste a tu papa, también sonreía de la misma forma cuando trataba de animar a alguien-dijo mi mama riéndose un poco mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos de estar abrazadas decidimos ir a dormir, la razón por la que mi mama trajo esa almohada era porque quería dormir conmigo, pudimos caber bien en mi cama, pero tuve que abrazar a mi mama para que no acabara mas a la orilla.

-Sabes esto es un poco ridículo-dijo mi mama algo apenada.

-No entiendo porque, si no lo hago, podrías caerte-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Lo sé pero, se supone que yo debo abrazarte a ti-dijo mi mama algo apenada aunque sonaba como si hiciera un pequeño berrinche…sí que tengo una mama muy tierna.

Solo me limite a sonreír y la atraje mas a mí, eso hizo que mi mama hiciera un pequeño puchero, pero al final se acurruco mas a mí con una sonrisa y se durmió junto conmigo, llevaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que durmió conmigo, creo que desde hace doce años, así que lo disfrute todo lo que pude.

En la mañana siguiente acabe despertándome tarde, quizás fue porque quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera a mi mama, pero sin duda fue algo que valió la pena, cuando bajamos mi mama y yo a la cocina aun en piyama, descubrimos que mi abuela, su Lucario y el Lucario de mi mama ya tenían el desayuno listo y servido, la abuela nos miro algo molesta, mi mama se veía apenada, yo por mi parte solo la ignore, apenas nos sentamos a la mesa nos dijo.

-Si no fuera que tu viaje inicio hoy, te estaría regañando como nunca-dijo mi abuela tratando de sonar tranquila-Y en cuanto a ti hija…sin duda me demuestras que algunas cosas jamás cambiaran-termino por decir mi abuela, esta vez sonando tranquila mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro.

Mi mama se puso realmente roja mientras bajaba la mirada, su Lucario acaricio su cabeza tratando de calmarla, mientras que el Lucario de mi abuela solo suspiraba mientras iba a la cocina por algo, yo por mi parte me senté y comencé a devorar mi delicioso desayuno, necesitaba todas las energías que podía para mi largo viaje pokemon.

Apenas termine de desayunar me dirigí a mi cuarto para darme una ducha rápida, me vestí rápidamente y comencé a empacar mis cosas en mi mochila, Airi mi amiga de la infancia me acompañara también en mi viaje, ella también quiere ser una gran entrenadora pokemon y coordinadora pokemon…la verdad no sé cómo le hará para lograr las dos cosas, en fin quedamos que cada quien llevaría sus pokebolas y artículos para las batallas pokemon, pero yo llevaría la tienda de campaña donde dormiríamos las dos y ella llevaría las provisiones de alimento, mi único consuelo es que ella nunca llevaría cosas dietéticas, le gusta suficiente la comida como para no privarse de ella.

Apenas termine de empacar, me coloque mi mochila, mi bolsa auxiliar donde llevaba mis pokebolas y antídotos, ajuste mi espada ya que mi abuela me hizo prometerle que la llevaría en todo momento por si la necesitaba, y salí del cuarto para dirigirme a la puerta de salida, cuando llegue, mi abuela, mi mama y sus Lucarios me estaban esperando para desearme buena suerte.

-Supongo que ya no debemos retrasarte mucho o no alcanzaras algún pokemon-dijo mi mama con cierta tristeza.

-No te pongas así, estoy segura que se comunicara con nosotras cuando pueda-dijo mi abuela en tono sereno y los brazos cruzados.

-Tranquila mamá, prometo comunicarme con ustedes lo más frecuente que pueda-dije en tono tranquilo mientras ponía mi mano en el hombro de mi mamá.

-Estoy segura que lo harás-dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa sincera-Pero antes de que te vayas, creo que podrías necesitar esto-dijo mi mamá sacando de su bolsa su viejo pokenav.

-Muchas gracias mamá, esto evitara que me pierda-dije en tono alegre mientras lo tomaba y lo guardaba en mi bolsa auxiliar.

-Y-dijo mi abuela interrumpiendo-Creo que esto también te ayudara a que puedas comunicarte con nosotras-dijo mi abuela sacando Xtransceiver…cuando compro eso.

-Abuela…está segura de dármelo-dije un poco confundida, nunca da nada gratis y siento que puede estar maldito o algo así.

-No es ninguna trampa para que lo sepas-dijo mi abuela con cierto enfado, creo que detecto lo que estaba pensando...-Se que en algún momento lo necesitaras, además así no tendrás excusa de no hablarnos, además…así no nos preocuparemos tanto por ti-acabo por decir tratando de sonar molesta y note un leve rubor en sus mejillas…después de todo si me quiere.

Tomando por sorpresa a mi abuela la abrace, ella me comenzó a reclamar de que no debía mostrar ese tipo de impulsos, mi madre solo comenzó a reírse junto con su Lucario y el Lucario de mi abuela, después de eso y recibir la bendición de mi mamá partí al sitio donde nos encontraríamos Airi y yo.

Llegue a la entrada del pueblo, donde se localizaba la ruta 201, me sorprendió no verla ahí, ya era algo tarde y conozco lo puntual que es, juraría que en cuanto llegara ella comenzaría a reclamarme por ser una floja y vaga, entonces de repente vi a alguien a la distancia que corría como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, entonces cuando quedo frente de mi, vi que era mi amiga Airi.

-¡Demonios, creí que llegaría primero que tu pero me quede dormida!-dijo Airi enojada señalándome al instante que recupero el aire.

-Tranquila no es la gran cosa-dije en tono tranquilo y con la mirada cansada.

-No puedo permitir que mi rival me supere hasta en las pequeñas cosas-dijo aun algo alterada-Pero de seguro no superaras esto, logre convencer a mi padre para que me comprara esto-dijo Airi con aires de grandeza, mostrando se muñeca en la cual tenía un poketch.

-De hecho, mi abuela me regalo un Xtransceiver-dije con toda tranquilidad mientras le mostraba mi Xtransceiver azul que tenía en mi muñeca.

-¡Ahhh!-grito horrorizada Airi-No puedo creer que también me hayas ganado en eso, estaba segura que esta no me la superarías-termino por decir en un tono bastante miserable mientras se recarga en un árbol…ya empezó a hacer dramas de telenovela...

-Deja de ponerte así y vámonos al lago Verity, si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos pokemons-dije en tono tranquilo mientras pasaba de largo de donde ella estaba para ir al lago.

-¡Espera no me dejes aquí, no permitiré que me ganes en eso ahora!-dijo Airi en tono fuerte mientras me alcanzaba corriendo.

Verán desde que nos conocimos y nos volvimos amigas, Airi ha tenido la loca idea de una rivalidad y hace de una competencia, las cosas más ridículas que se pueden imaginar, por alguna razón siempre le gano a pesar de que nunca me doy cuenta cuando ella transforma algo en una competencia y por eso siempre hace ese tipo de dramas, a pesar de todo es mi mejor amiga y realmente no podría elegir mejor compañera que ella para hacer esta travesía.

En el camino vimos muchos entrenadores que regresaban del laboratorio temporal del profesor Rowan, la mayoría alardeaba de sus pokemons y muchos decían que en poco tiempo irían a la liga pokemon, al menos me alegra que Airi no sea del tipo ególatra…por lo menos en ese sentido, cuando por fin llegamos al lago, vimos una pequeña casa que sin duda debía ser el laboratorio del profesor Rowan, llegamos al lugar y tocamos a la puerta, uno de los asistentes del profesor nos dejo pasar, no paso mucho para que nos encontráramos con el profesor.

-Chicas, me alegra verlas-dijo en tono amable el profesor Rowan con una sonrisa.

-Lamentamos el retraso, pero nos quedamos dormidas y por eso llegamos algo tarde-dije en tono cansado y los ojos cerrados.

-Habla por ti, yo no me quede dormida-dijo Airi tratando de sonar molesta.

-Tú misma me dijiste que te quedaste dormida y por eso llegaste tarde al punto de encuentro-dije en tono aburrido.

-¡No tenias porque tirarme de cabeza!-dijo Airi enojada reclamándome y bastante sonrojada.

-Ha ha, las conozco a ustedes desde que eran niñas y hasta la fecha no han cambiado-dijo en tono alegre el profesor Rowan.

Airi aun avergonzada bajo la mirada yo por mi parte suspire cansadamente, no sé si tomarlo como un alago o como una crítica de que debemos tratar de madurar.

-En todo caso profesor, aun tiene un par de pokemons para nosotras-dije en tono calmado.

-Lamento informarles que ya no tenernos pokemons iniciales-dijo el profesor en tono triste, eso hizo que tanto Airi como yo nos viéramos claramente conmocionadas, sin pokemons no hay viaje y no quiero ni imaginarme que me hará mi abuela si regreso porque no conseguir ningún pokemon.

-Pero-dijo un el profesor algo pensativo-Creo que tenemos un par de pokemons que les pueden servir-dijo acercándose a una especie de armario de pokebolas en la cual solo había una que en ese momento tomo-Este pokemon es un…-decía el profesor calmadamente cuando de repente fue interrumpido por Airi.

-¡Yo lo tomo, lo tomo, lo tomo!-dijo Airi algo desesperada mientras arrebata la pokebola de la mano del profesor Rowan.

-Me pregunto que pokemon será-dijo Airi mientras activaba la pokebola para sacar el pokemon que estaba ahí, para nuestra sorpresa fue una Misdreavus -¡Genial, a mi me encantan los pokemons tipo fantasma!-dijo Airi en forma emocionada mientras abrazaba a la Misdreavus, la cual se veía un poco confundida.

-Bueno supongo que eso me deja con el otro pokemon-dijo con cierta pena ajena, si no fuera que el profesor ya nos conoce, muy probablemente la hubiera regañado.

-Bueno el otro pokemon es un poco…diferente-dijo el profesor Rowan en un tono tan cauteloso que nos preocupo a ambas, incluso la Misdreavus de Airi se veía preocupada.

-Ocurre algo malo con ese pokemon-pregunto Airi con cierta preocupación mientras dejaba de abrazar a su Misdreivus, su Misdreavus flotaba a lado de ella muy expectante de la respuesta del profesor Rowan.

-Creo que será mejor que se los explique mientras vamos a verla-dijo el profesor Rowan mientras nos hacia una señal de que lo siguiéramos.

Lo seguimos las tres, hacia un pasillo que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, mientras caminábamos el profesor Rowan nos comenzó a hablar sobre el asunto.

-Verán hace unas semanas, mientras hacia una investigación cerca del bosque Eterna donde, había escuchado unos rumores sobre que una organización había puesto un laboratorio de experimentación no autorizado-dijo el profesor en un tono muy serio-Cuando llegamos cerca de la zona hubo una enorme explosión casi en el centro del bosque, cuando mis colegas, algunos oficiales y yo fuimos a investigar, donde debió de haber estado el laboratorio no eran más que cenizas y escombros retorcidos-dijo el profesor haciendo una pausa, mientras parecía que meditaba lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Creímos que la explosión había destruido toda la evidencia del lugar y que nada había sobrevivido, entonces en unos escombros encontramos una Ralts sumamente herida-dijo el profesor con cierto pesar-La llevamos al centro pokemon, pero la enfermera Joy nos advirtió que no estaba segura si la podría salvar-dijo haciendo una pausa-Fue un verdadero milagro que se recuperara y sobreviviera a eso-dijo el profesor Rowan en un tono triste.

-Cuando por fin le dieron el alta, la Ralts estaba muy reacia a acercarse a cualquier humano o pokemon, de hecho en una ocasión acabo atacando a uno de mis asistentes cuando se sintió acorralada-dijo el profesor Rowan en tono preocupado-Hasta ahora no hemos logrado que cambie y nos preocupa que nunca recupere su confianza-termino por decir el profesor con cierto pesar.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa donde había un hermoso jardín que conectaba con el lago, uno de los asistentes nos señalo la ubicación de la Ralts, caminamos un poco por el jardín junto con el asistente y entonces la vi, no sé cómo describirlo pero sentí una fuerte conexión con esa pequeña Ralts.

Parecía que su mirada estaba perdida en el lago, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, como si la escena no fuera lo suficientemente triste en cuanto sentí su aura me di cuenta que tan mal se encontraba, su aura irradiaba una profunda melancolía y dolor…no estaba segura de que le habían hecho pero sin duda la había dejado realmente mal, sin pensarlo dos veces me comencé a acercar a ella, era simplemente injusto que siguiera sintiendo así.

-Espera no deberían permitirle que se acerque es muy peligroso-dijo el asistente bastante sorprendido por mi acción.

-Estará bien, si alguien puede resolver esto, esa es Mizuki-dijo Airi en un tono que demostraba cuanta confianza me tenia, algo que me sorprendió un poco.

-Airi tiene razón, estoy segura que ella podrá ayudar a Ralts, ella no es una persona común y corriente-dijo el profesor Rowan con mucha seguridad algo que sorprendió a sus asistente y a la propia Misdreavus de Airi.

Camine con cierta ansiedad hacia la Ralts, verla así me producía un enorme pesar…no era justo que ella se sintiera así o que estuviera condenada a estar sola por eso, era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar, cuando quede alado de ella, la Ralts rápidamente volteo a verme, apenas vi sus ojos y sentí un profundo malestar en el estomago cuando la vi…su ojos reflejaban un miedo atroz, era casi como una fuerza que te golpeaba directamente, eso solo reafirmo mi objetivo en tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

No obstante la Ralts estaba lo bastante asustada para tratar de defenderse, vi una pequeña chispa que salía de su cuerpo lo cual me advirtió que estaba a punto de atacar, como supuse ella rápidamente lanzo Thunderbolt…dios nunca me había sentida tan agradecida como hoy de haber aprendido las principales técnicas de mi familia, entre ella un escudo de aura que evito que sufriera un gran daño…definitivamente ese ataque fue demasiado poderoso para que una Ralts joven lo pudiera ejecutar con tanta fuerza.

Cuando se detuvo ella comenzó a temblar, ahora su miedo era más que palpable, entonces me arrodille alado de ella para acortar mi distancia con ella, la Ralts estaba petrificada de miedo, temblaba tanto como si esperaba que la golpeara o algo así…esto simplemente no estaba bien, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace con fuerza, la Ralts se estremeció con mi abrazo, como si nunca hubiera tenido algún contacto con alguien de ese tipo.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso-dije con un sincero pesar en mi voz, su tristeza era más que palpable para mí…y realmente odiaba que un pokemon tan joven…tan pequeño sintiera ese horrible dolor.

La Ralts se sorprendió bastante por mi palabras entonces para sorpresa de los que nos estaba mirando la Ralts comenzó a llorar, al principio apenas fueron algunas lagrimas y pequeños sollozos pero rápidamente se convirtió en un fuerte llanto, la Ralts se acurruco en mi mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba amargamente…me pregunto…como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin desahogarse…quizás…esperaba que alguien…le ayudara a dar el primer paso.

Después de varios minutos la Ralts ya se sentía mejor, parece que por fin pudo sacar la mayor parte de su tristeza, cuando comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas, saque mi pañuelo y le dije.

-Descuida yo me ocupare de limpiar eso-dije con una sonrisa amable.

La Ralts se veía un poco confundida y sonrojada pero ella simplemente asintió, cuando comencé a limpiar su rostro ella se veía claramente sonrojada, no pude evitar sentir ternura por ella, parecía una niña pequeña que se sentía avergonzada por haber llorado, cuando termine la Ralts se quedo mirándome expectante como si tratara de asimilar lo que pasaba.

-Sabes la vida no siempre tiene malos ratos-dije en un tono tranquilo mientras la miraba, la Ralts pareció algo sorprendida por lo que le dije-Se que quizás, con lo que has vivido es difícil ver esa perspectiva de la vida pero…-hice un pequeña pausa para meditar bien lo que diría.

-Siempre en la vida hay más momentos buenos que momentos tristes, tal vez no has tenido momentos felices hasta ahora, pero te garantizo que pronto los tendrás-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

La Ralts me miro realmente sorprendida pero detrás de ese halo de sorpresa había algo mas en sus ojos…esperanza…su miraba reflejaba una fuerte esperanza en mis palabras, sin dudarlo sonreí cálidamente, haber quitado ese miedo de sus ojos hizo que realmente me sintiera bien, sin duda aunque ella no quisiera ser mi primer pokemon, sentía que esa simple mirada había hecho que eso fuera lo que menos me importaba, ella se encontraba mejor y eso era lo que en verdad valía la pena.

-Nunca había escuchado decir algo tan cursi y estúpido-dijo una misteriosa voz de chica que salía del bosque.

-Eso solo hace que llevárnosla sea más satisfactorio-dijo una voz de chico que parecía que acompaña a la misteriosa chica que se oía.

Cuando salieron de las sombras de los arboles, vimos que eran un chico y una chica con unos extraños uniformes negro con gris, sus miradas eran tan heladas como una ventisca y sus auras solo respaldaba la primera impresión que tuve de ellos…estos tipos de verdad son malos y probablemente sean los que le hicieron algo a Ralts.

Al mirarla confirme lo que pensaba, la Ralts estaba temblando, su mirada volvía a tener ese miedo atroz que había tenido hace un rato y ella se limitaba a abrazarme con fuerza como suplicándome que no permitiera que se la llevaran…no tengo ni idea de quienes son estos tipos, pero no pienso permitir que le vuelvan a hacer sentir mal a Ralts.

-No se quienes diablos son ustedes, pero les aseguro que no permitiré que le pongan ni un dedo encima a Ralts-dije en un tono frio y seco mientras con mi mano izquierda tomaba con fuerza la funda de mi espada.

-Y no es la única que les dará pelea-dijo Airi en tono serio mientras se colocaba a lado de mi con su Misdreivus frente a ella, su Misdreavus estaba claramente molesta por lo que dijeron esos tipos y me alegraba que ella quisiera ayudar en este pequeño baile.

-Parece que no saben con diablos se están metiendo-dijo el tipo con una sonrisa algo sínica-Bronzor, enséñales modales a estas novatas-dijo liberando se pokebola a su Bronzor.

Su Bronzor salió listo para la batalla pero había algo raro en su Bronzor…los pokemons no tiene este tipo de aura…no se qué rayos este pasando pero ese Bronzor no libera una aura normal.

-Creo que será mejor que también les enseñe modales, Scizor, demuéstrales con quien se están enfrentado-dijo la chica mientras lanzaba su pokebola para liberar a su Scizor.

Cuando lo libero note que ese Scizor tenía el mismo tipo de aura extraña que ese Bronzor, estos tipos deben de estar metidos en algo demasiado grande, así que más nos vale no subestimarlo.

-Mizuki yo me encargo del Bronzor-dijo Airi en tono fuerte mientras su Misdreavus se colocaba frente a ella lista para el ataque.

-Entonces yo me encargare del otro-dije en tono serio-Descuida no permitiremos que te hagan daño-le dije Ralts mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la colocaba suavemente en la hierba para después ponerme de pie y encarar a ese Scizor, la Ralts se veía algo asustada pero decidió confiar en mis palabras y se escondió detrás de Airi.

-Debes ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para enfrentarte a un Scizor con solo una simple espada-dijo esa tipa en con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te aseguro que si me sigues subestimando lo pagaras caro-dije en tono serio y seco mientras desenvainaba mi espada y me colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Bien si tanto deseas morir cumpliré tu deseo, Scizor usa X-scissor-dijo ella en tono fuerte.

El Scizor se acerco a toda velocidad contra mi mientras sus brazos formaban una equis y se preparaba para ejecutar su ataque…este tipo es un Torkoal lisiado, si lo comparo con el Lucario de mi abuela y el de mi madre.

Con facilidad esquive su ataque y le solté un tajo con mi espada que conseguí atinarle, haciendo que rápidamente retrocediera con su mano el pecho, donde le había herido, si no fuera que la espada le puedo pasar mi energía de aura, estoy segura que no le hubiera hecho ni el más mínimo rasguño con ese ataque.

-Pero qué demonios-dijo el tipo molesto observando la batalla.

-Oye tu oponente soy yo imbécil-dijo Airi molesta tratando de llamar su atención- Misdreavus usa Shadow Ball-dijo Airi en tono fuerte.

Su Misdreavus rápidamente formo una esfera oscura en su boca y disparándola contra el Bronzor de ese tipo, el Bronzor estaba tan desprevenido viendo mi batalla que fue demasiado tarde, el ataque le dio de lleno haciendo que azotara contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, Bronzor usa Extrasensory!-dijo el tipo sumamente molesto.

- ¡Misdreavus esquívalo rápido y usa Astonish!-dijo Airi en tono fuerte.

El Bronzor realizo unas fuertes vibraciones psíquicas que Misdreavus muy apenas puedo evitar luego rápidamente abrió la boca provocando un eco oscuro que lo aturdió e hizo retroceder al Bronzor.

-¡Esto aun no termina fenómeno, Scizor usa Fury Cutter!-dijo molesta la tipa.

Su Scizor ejecuto su ataque de un modo veloz, logre bloquear el primero, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto pero el quinto…ese maldito pokemon es mas rastrero de lo que supuse, cuando creí que había terminado lo que pareció ser una posible táctica para retroceder, se transformo en su último ataque furia, ese maldito me tomo por sorpresa, muy apenas pude atravesar mi espada para evitar que ese ataque me degollara, lo peor es que el ataque acabo tirándome al suelo, dejándome virtualmente indefensa.

-¡Te tengo maldita, Scizor usa X-scissor!-dijo la tipa con una sonrisa triunfal.

No me había terminado de recuperar del ataque y no tenía suficiente habilidad para hacer un escudo de aura en tan escasos segundos, entonces cuando sentí que estaba a punto de ser rebanada frente a la perpleja mirada de Airi y el profesor Rowan, de la nada la Ralts se coloco justo en medio del ataque, pase de estar molesta a aterrada, era un ataque tipo insecto, no hay duda que eso la dañaría demasiado.

Intente desesperadamente quitarla de en medio pero era demasiado tarde, entonces cuando Scizor estaba a punto de estrellarse contra Ralts, una barrera se formo haciendo que el Scizor literalmente rebotara como si se hubiera estampado contra una barrera de acero puro, haciendo que cayera a casi tres metros de donde estábamos visiblemente lastimado.

Mire a la Ralts realmente sorprendida, sin duda fue el ataque Protect, pero fue sin duda la barrera más firme que haya visto en mi vida, ni siquiera mi abuela ni su Lucario formaban una barrera así, Ralts me miro directamente a los ojos, su mirada ya no era de miedo, había una fuerte convicción en sus ojos, el silencioso mensaje fue más que claro para mi…ella quería terminar la batalla.

-Bien es tiempo de que las dos te hagamos pagar por lo que han hecho-dije con una voz muy firme y fuerte, mientras Ralts hizo un sonido de estar más que de acuerdo con eso.

-Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé-dijo esa chida-Scizor usa Fury Cutter-dijo ella en tono fuerte.

-Ralts demuéstrales tu poder usa Thunderbolt-dije en tono firme.

Para mi sorpresa Ralts esquivo el ataque con bastante facilidad y disparo un Thunderbolt incluso más potente del que me había arrojado a mí, eso vaya que me hizo sentir afortunada, porque el efecto de ese ataque cuando le cayó a ese Scizor fue mucho más que evidente, el ataque provoco una pequeña descarga estática en todas partes y todos los que estaban ahí lo sentimos realmente fuerte…sin duda su ataque fue comparable con el de un Electabuzz.

El Scizor cayó totalmente abatido y por lo que vi, no se movería hasta que le dieran atención inmediata en el centro pokemon.

-¡No puede ser posible esto!-dijo totalmente sorprendida la tipa al ver a su Scizor derrotado.

-Esto aun no acabado verdad Ralts-dije con una sonrisa mientras Ralts asentía con confianza-Ahora Ralts deshagámonos de estos tipos, usa Confusión-dije en tono fuerte y firme.

Ralts lanzo el ataque de confusión que…sinceramente no parecía que fuera ejecutado por una Ralts, ese ataque arrojo al Scizor, al Bronzor y a los dos tipos contra el bosque de una forma tan fuerte y seca que estaba más que segura que esos dos por lo menos por el golpe debieron de haber tenido un par de costillas magulladas.

Tanto Airi como su Misdreavus se veían claramente sorprendidas, ninguna de las dos esperaba que ese ataque fuera tan potente, el único que parecía algo indiferente era el profesor Rowan, parece que ya estaba más que enterado de las habilidades de Ralts.

Para nuestra suerte, asistente del profesor, había entrado al laboratorio para reportar lo que pasaba y unos momentos después de terminar la batalla la policía llego y se llevo a ese par de maleantes que se veían bastante desmejorados por ese ataque, después de que tomaran declaración los oficiales se fueron dejándonos a los cinco en el laboratorio.

-Sabia que tú podrías lograr que Ralts recuperara su confianza-dijo el profesor Rowan en un tono alegre.

-Que esperaba, mi rival tiene que ser tan genial como yo-dijo Airi con cierta presunción con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, su Misdreavus asintió de forma alegre, parece que ya se comenzó a adaptar a Airi.

-No fui solo yo, esta pequeñita tiene mucho valor, ella fue la que hizo gran parte del trabajo-dije en tono tranquilo, ante mis palabras Ralts se avergonzó mucho pero para mi sorpresa no bajo la mirada, sino que me miro y me sonrió cálidamente.

No puede evitar sonreír al verla, sin duda hice una gran amistad con esta pequeña Ralts.

-Bueno, supongo que Ralts será tu compañera en tu viaje pokemon verdad-dijo el profesor Rowan con una sonrisa.

Ralts me miro un poco expectante como si esperara que yo dijera las palabras mágicas que ella había estado esperando.

-A decir verdad sería un gran honor para mí si Ralts me acepta como su compañera de viaje-dije en un tono tranquilo, entonces me agache para estar frente a Ralts y le dije-Ralts me harías el honor de ser tu entrenadora pokemon-dije mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila.

Vi como de repente lo ojos de Ralts se iluminaban, entonces sonrió y fue directamente a abrazarme, realmente su abrazo fue realmente cálido y no dude en corresponderlo con la misma intensidad.

-Supongo que eso es un sí-dijo el profesor Rowan con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Agradece que tienes un pokemon muy fuerte lo necesitaras para poderme vencer a Misdreavus y a mi-dijo Airi con una sonrisa y en todo animado, su Misdreavus también sonrió mientras se colocaba alado de Airi.

-Sabes-comencé a decir mientras me levantaba y cargaba a Ralts-Un pokemon no es solo un compañero de viaje, también es un gran amigo y creo que como tal, ella necesitara un buen nombre-dije en tono tranquilo-Creo que te llamare…Sanae, bueno si es que te gusta-dije en un tono tranquilo, aunque le dejaba en claro a Ralts que ella podía escoger su nombre.

Ralts simplemente asintió de un modo alegre confirmándome que le gustaba el nombre que le di.

-Bien es oficial, bienvenida al grupo Sanae-dije en tono alegre mientras la colocaba en mi hombro para que se sentara, Sanae se sujeto de mi cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¡Tienes razón Mizuki, yo también debo nombrar a mi Misdreavus de un modo digno y genial!-dijo Airi en tono animado-Misdreavus de ahora en adelante te llamaras Madeleine, es un nombre tan elegante y hermoso con tu-dijo Airi con una sonrisa mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Misdreavus.

Su Misdreavus asintió alegremente, aceptando su nuevo nombre, después de eso y de agradecerle al profesor Rowan partimos directamente hacia la entrada de la ruta 201.

-Bien creo que oficialmente somos entrenadoras pokemon, verdad Sanae-dije en tono animado.

-¡Ralts!-dijo animadamente Sanae desde mi hombro.

-Eso sin duda, si entrenamos duro pronto estaremos en la liga pokemon y quizás pelearemos contra la elite cuatro de Sinnoh -dijo Airi alegremente mientras levantaba su brazo.

-Misdreavus-dijo amablemente Madeleine.

-Bien no hay que detenernos, este mundo es muy hermoso, hay muchos lugares que ver, batallas que vivir, pokemons por capturar-dije animadamente.

-¡Y sobre todo mucha comida exótica que probar!-dijo animadamente Airi a lo que todas respondimos animadamente.

Aun estoy un poco preocupada por esos tipos, estoy segura que regresaran tras Sanae pero…creo que si estamos juntas lograremos superar cualquier desafío.

Me pregunto…si mi padre habrá sentido la misma emoción que yo…cuando inicio su viaje pokemon.

Continuara…


End file.
